Your Smile
by Kkeynonymous
Summary: [FICLET] "Kim Joonmyun, kau mengerjakan tugas ini dengan Wu Yifan"."eng, ano.. Saengnim bolehkah aku mengerjakannya dengan Kyungsoo saja?"."bukankah itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan kita? Aku sudah melihat senyummu. Dan sesuai dengan janjiku, aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi". Boys Love, KrisHo as main pair. Dedicated for Kris Birthday.


Title : Your Smile

Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance

Main Pair : KrisHo

Cast: Baekhyun, Myungsoo, Kyungsoo

Rated : T

Summary : "Kim Joonmyun, kau mengerjakan tugas ini dengan Wu Yifan"."eng, ano.. _Saengnim_ bolehkah aku mengerjakannya dengan Kyungsoo saja?"."bukankah itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan kita? Aku sudah melihat senyummu. Dan sesuai dengan janjiku, aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi". Boys Love, KrisHo as main pair

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Mainstream plot dll.

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ.

* * *

"kenapa kau selalu mengangguku eoh?" Tanya Kris dengan intonasi dingin yang sangat terlihat dalam suaranya.

"aku sudah berusaha untuk tak menggangumu Kris, aku hanya ingin melihat kau tersenyum. Apa itu salah?" balas seorang _namja _dengan badan mungil dan wajah cantik.

"apa itu sangat penting bagimu? Sangat penting untuk mengurusi kehidupan orang lain?"

"_a-aniyo~_"

"lalu?" tatapan Kris semakin mengintimidasi seoarang _namja_ yang berada didepannya.

"sudah kubilang aku hanya ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Apa itu sangat susah bagimu? Hanya tinggal tersenyum saja!" _namja_ itu terlihat kesal.

Kris menatap tajam lelaki didepannya.

"sebenarnya apa maumu Joonmyun?" desis Kris. Joonmyun memutar bola matanya.

"huh? Apa kurang jelas? Kau hanya tinggal tersenyum dari dalam hati dan aku akan pergi dari kehidupanmu. Atau kalau perlu aku akan menghindarimu seperti yang kau lakukan sebelum-sebelumnya" ucap Joonmyun.

"baiklah. Kau sudah berjanji Joonmyun"

"ingat dari dalam hati Tuan Wu"

Kris mencaba untuk tersenyum. Tetapi yang ia tampilkan hanyalah sebuah senyum yang sangat dipaksakan.

"oh, baiklah Tuan Wu sepertinya kau tak tahu bagaimana caranya tersenyum dari dalam hati. Perlukah aku tunjukkan?"

Joonmyum lalu tersenyum dengan sangat tulus pada Kris.

**DEG**

**DEG**

Sesuatu yang berada didada kiri Kris tiba-tiba saja berdebar tak karuan. Entah sadar atau tidak Kris juga tersenyum dengan tulus.

* * *

**Kkeynonymous Present **

**Your Smile**

**20131105**

* * *

"Kim Joonmyun, kau mengerjakan tugas ini dengan Wu Yifan"

"eng, ano.. _Saengnim_ bolehkah aku mengerjakannya dengan Kyungsoo saja?" Tanya Joonmyun hati-hati.

"_wae_?"

Joonmyun melirik Kris sekilas.

"saya hanya tidak ingin _seonsaengnim_" ujar Joonmyun dengan nada ragu didalamnya.

Joonmyun tiba-tiba saja menjadi perhatian berpasang-pasang mata yang berada dikelasnya. Ya~~ bisa dibilang semua orang tahu jika Joonmyun itu sering mengikuti Kris kemana pun Kris berada.

Dimana ada Kris disitulah Joonmyun berada.

Keadaan kelas yang semula ramai tiba-tiba saja menjadi hening.

"baiklah kau boleh mengerjakan tugas itu dengan Kyungsoo"

"_gomawo seonsaengnim_"

"_ne_. baiklah pelajaran hari ini sampai disini saja. Tugas ini harus dikumpulkan minggu depan"

"baik _seonsaengnim_"

* * *

XOXO

* * *

"kau tau Baekhyun-ah aku sangat membenci lelaki bernama Kim Myungsoo itu. berani-beraninya dia mempermalukanku didepan umum seperti kemarin" ucap Joonmyun menggebu-gebu.

"memang kau pernah berurusan dengannya _hyung_?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"_aniyo~_ bahkan aku tak mengenalnya sebelum itu"

"lalu atas dasar apa ia melakukan itu padamu _hyung_?"

"entahlah. Dan sampai kapanpun aku tak akan mau berurusan dengan lelaki bernama Kim Myungsoo lagi"

Kris entah dengan sengaja atau tidak mendengar semua percakapan itu.

* * *

XOXO

* * *

"baiklah Kim Joonmyun karena kau yang terakhir datang kau bisa memilih kelompok sendiri. Pilih antara kelompok Kris dan Myungsoo"

Joonmyun menggigit bibirnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat bimbang.

"engg~~" Joonmyun melirik Myungsoo yang sedang memasang seringaian setannya. Lalu tatapannya beralih pada wajah dingin Kris. Sekilas ia merasa tatapan Kris melunak saat ia bertemu pandang pada mata elang Kris.

"Joonmyun?"

"ah _ne_, aku akan bersama –Myungsoo saja _seonsaengnim_"

Myungsoo semakin menyeringai. Kris membesarkan volume matanya.

"Joonmyun-ah, kurasa kita perlu berbicara" Kris –tanpa persetujuan Joonmyun– menarik tangan mungil Joonmyun.

"y-ya! Kau mau membawa ku kemana?" teriak Joonmyun –yang tentunya– diabaikan Kris.

Kris membawa Joonmyun menuju sebuah gudang tua yang terletak dibelakang sekolah mereka.

"yak! Kris ku bilang lepaskan!" teriak Joonmyun –lagi–

"bisakah kau tenang?" suara dingin itu keluar dari bibir tipis Kris. Joonmyun bungkam.

"jadi kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau selalu menghindariku?" Tanya Kris berusaha tenang.

"huh?" Joonmyun memasang raut wajah kebingungan yang –oh _damn_– sangat imut dimata Kris. Kris memdesis.

"kenapa kau selalu menghindariku?" ulangnya.

"bukankah itu sudah menjadi kesepakatan kita? Aku sudah melihat senyummu. Dan sesuai dengan janjiku, aku tak akan mengganggu hidupmu lagi" ujar Joonmyun. Kris bungkam. Ia melupakan perjanjian –sialan– itu.

"apa kau melupakannya Tuan Wu?" ucap Joonmyun.

"t-tentu saja tidak"

"lalu?"

Kris tiba-tiba saja mencengkram kedua bahu Joonmyun.

"aku butuh pembuktian sekarang" Joonmyun mengerutkan dahi, tanda tak mengerti dengan kata-kata yang diucapkan Kris.

"apa maksudmu Kris?"

Kris mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Joonmyun. Joonmyun membeku.

"K-kris?"

"stttt. Diamlah" bisik Kris tepat didepan bibir Joonmyun.

**CHU~**

Joonmyun membelalakkan matanya. Ia tak menyangka jika Kris –yang diam-diam ia sukai– akan melakukan ini padanya.

Sebuah serangan tiba-tiba saja masuk pada rongga dada sebelah kiri mereka. Sebuah getaran tidak jelas yang menyenangkan hati dan jiwa.

Membawa sebuah perasaan yang bahkan tak dapat dideskribsikan dengan kata-kata semata. Perasaan yang dapat membawa kesedihan, kebahagian, kekecewaan, kebimbangan, kemarahan, dan perasaan lainnya.

Perasaan yang dapat mengubah segalanya.

Perasaan yang manusia sebut sebagai–

A.

* * *

**END!**

* * *

**Kkeynonymous's note. **

Ficlet yang dibuat dengan ide seadanya -_- ini didedikasikan buat _birthday_nya Kris yang sedang terkena skandal~~

Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Dan adakah yang masih menunggu Teror dan MTBF? _Review_ sangat dibutuhkan ^^ kalau ada sesuatu yang kurang atau mungkin kurang baik mohon di kritik^^ jangan lupa beri saran juga _ne_~~~~~

Maaf kalau saya gak bisa updet FF cepet-cepet. Saya kurang bisa bagi waktu -_-

BIG thanks buat penunggu setia/? MTBF sama Teror hehe :D saya cinta kalian muah-muah~~~~

_REVIEWWWWW JUSEYYOOOOOOOO_~~~ /_wink_/

* * *

Samarinda, 2,2214,2

20131105

Kkeynonymous

* * *

**Kiss&Hug**


End file.
